


【授权翻译】I, Magister 我，领主

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: 这曾是他父亲的世界。这曾是他父亲的议厅。这曾是他父亲的斗争，他父亲的生活，他父亲的意志。这曾是他父亲生前希望他能拥有的生活。这曾是他跑遍了整个赛达斯大陆来逃离的生活。这曾是他本应鄙夷并唾弃的生活。





	1. 一.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I, Magister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409614) by [SteveGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage). 



 

 

       他将手指在水晶平钝的边棱上摩挲，心知若想现在向他寻求慰藉已为时太晚。

 

       相比之下，握在Dorian另一只手里的那瓶白兰地反而在炉火的映照下闪耀得璀璨。他母亲的酒柜里储量丰富，实际上未免也太丰富了。但这白兰地的确是醇厚而可口，来自恰利纳斯当地的一家酿酒厂。

 

       Dorian将双脚交叉架在椅子的软垫上，正无意识地把手里那六角形通讯水晶的一头在桌上敲着，不断用拇指和食指将它在手中转动，接着又换了一头敲。他将玻璃酒杯举到唇边，深深吸气，然后又饮了一口。在过去的一小时里他一直在重复这样做。

 

       他睡不着。他能做的只有灌下白兰地，眼神涣散地放空。

 

       他无法接受真相。

 

       这个真相被包在一封空白的信封中，由那位忠心耿耿的监督， **暴怒** Spurius，转交给了他。这个真相由他的父亲亲笔所书，在文件上被阐述得过分坦白而简洁。这个真相描述了所有那些早在Dorian还是个孩子的时候，他的父亲就已投入运营的卑劣阴暗的生意。

 

       这个真相解释了他父亲的秘密之深，以及这给这个男人的一生带去的憎恶和痛苦。

 

       Dorian瞥向桌上那个大信封，在它掀起的封盖之上胡乱堆着些文件。这曾是他父亲的书房。这曾是Pavus家族每项决策的大脑所在。这里寄存了他父亲一生的生活和心志。这曾是一份内脏，上面被精准而狠狠地扎开了一道伤口，直到的他离世都未见愈合。那道伤口是当年由Dorian带来的。

 

       “你真是会这样对我啊，不是吗？”Dorian再次将酒杯举到嘴边时，对着那堆文件开口，也对着他父亲的鬼魂，或无论那是什么。

 

       也如他所料，那些文件没有回答他。Dorian把剩下的白来地一口饮尽，喉中如同火烧一般。

 

       他向水晶里注入一些法力，凝视着它隐隐约约发出亮光。他放缓了呼吸，将频率与那阵阵光晕同步。他的双眼紧锁水晶，等待着，希望另一头会有人接通。十阵光晕之后，他用手掌合住了水晶，然后切断了法力的注入。

 

       现在很晚了。那一头的他肯定已经睡着了。以后再谈的机会也还有很多。Dorian将水晶平放在桌子上。

 

       他拎起白兰地的酒瓶，又往空杯子里倒了更多酒。Dorian抬起腿，然后一条腿跨在另一条上，继而又将酒杯举到嘴边。他向那叠堆起的文件稍稍颔首，举起了酒杯。

 

       “敬你，你这顽固而傲慢的骗子。”

 

       那白兰地尝起来又苦又涩。

 


	2. 二.

 

 

       在那卷长长的领主名单上，被圈红的名字还完全不够多。

 

       “这里没有任何高世家族。”Dorian浏览了一遍所有被红墨水圈出的名字后指出。尽管这些已比他预料的要多，但其中真正具有影响力还并不够数。

 

       Maevaris将一卷金发顺到肩后，摇了摇头。“我在努力了，亲爱的。”

 

       Dorian靠进身后的皮制躺椅中，捋起他的胡子一角。卢瑟尼运动已经萌发生长，却也还在发展阶段。Maevaris一直在慢慢建立起他们的支持圈，吸引了不少年轻又思想前卫的家族纷至沓来。还包括许多被排挤在社会之外的人们，就如Mae和Dorian，他们很快便看清了从根本上改变塔文特的的价值所在。

 

       然而大部分血统悠久的家族仍是接受了在领主参议院的席位，顺着他们祖辈梦行者的大理石雕像将参议院坐得满满当当。他们似乎都是一副事不关己高高挂起的姿态，丝毫看不见什么才是眼前最大的好处。

 

       对Maevaris来说，实际上，当某个古老的塔文特暗裔领主仍在南方胡作非为罪孽滔天的时候，传播影响力要远比现在简单得多。当他被瓦解得干干净净，重新送回了影界之后，塔文特国内那澎湃的热情瞬间消散，领主们又立马把注意力放回在了库纳利人和彼此身上。一如既往。

 

       纵使Dorian还未落足于那间位于明拉索斯的参议院院厅，他就已经厌倦了政治。

 

       “有哪些人还是维纳托利的支持者？”Dorian问道，想尝试走另一条路径。

 

       Mae拿出第二支羽毛笔，将笔头蘸进绿色墨瓶中，继而开始圈出名字；她在另一些名字边打了小小的叉。总的来看，在那张列了两百多人的名单上，仅有十几位没有被标记到。许多她标记的名字还都有着高世家族的人脉。

 

       “圈出的是已经确认了的，”Maevaris说道，“另外的这些，我很确认他们与此脱不了关系，但尚未掌握确切的把柄。”

 

       Dorian的目光落在了一个被Maevarius用那发光的墨水圈出的名字上。

 

       与此同时，他很欣慰地看到Maxentius Alexius边上没有任何标记。这是Felix的二表兄，先曾被剥夺了地位。他曾寄来一封简短但真挚的信件以吊唁Halward的去世，也在结尾承诺提供帮助与支持。Dorian需要这样的帮助，尤其当它来自于Alexius家族。

 

       当Dorian试图理清这错综复杂又危机四伏的塔文特政治时，他不禁想到他是多么希望Felix此时能就站在他身边，与他同甘共苦，而这个念头让他的胃部绞痛了起来。

 

       “我能去找来他。”Dorian说着指向Alexius的名字。比起是自信的承诺，这更像是自负的妄言。

 

       Maevaris撇了撇嘴，稍稍摇头。“祝你好运，但我不把期望放太高。”她说，“Maxentius老谋深算，不容易被打动。Gereon领导了维纳托利，Felix又在参议院把他们全部摊牌，而他不会选择站任何一方的边。”

 

       Dorian把手抽离了纸面，重新握成拳。他把手举在了嘴前，这样Maevaris就不会看到他的嘴唇在颤抖。

 

       “Felix……”他顿了顿，好让他的声音不再战栗，“他是不是，他那时怎样？”

 

       Maevaris悲伤地微笑着。“他看上去面色惨白，发着高烧。他站在环形议厅的中央，身子靠在他父亲的法杖上，我以为他就要晕倒了。

 

       “但接着他开口说话了……”Maevaris的声音渐渐弱下。她抬头看向了天花板来掩盖她满眶的泪水。她咽了咽唾沫然后重新看向Dorian。“他震撼了整个议厅。他的声音如同雷霆般响亮，每一个词都是对我们的傲慢与自满带来的重击。他的眼神犹如火光，而我发誓他凝视于议厅中的每一个人，挑战着他们，把他们吓得从宝座上摔落。包括我。”

 

       “他就像扔出铁棱一样，扔过了一大把在赤崖时他从他父亲尸体上捡起的维纳托利胸牌，并在众人面前痛骂着那些名字。最后他喊出了他父亲的名字——‘Gereon Arcadius Magnus Valentian Alexius’——然后充满厌恶地将他父亲的法杖摔在地上。整个议厅一片死寂，而当他重歩离去的时候，我敢发誓议厅内的气温都下降了一半。”

 

       Maevaris吸了吸鼻子。“他避开了各类窥视的目光后，瘫倒在走廊里，咳出了黑色的血。我把他带到了他在明拉索斯的住处，五个小时后，他便死去了。”

 

       泪水流下了Dorian的面颊，但他没有抬手抹去。“第二天我提出了一个一举歼灭维纳托利的决策，压倒性地通过。很快我们便与审判庭签署了中立书，外交大使Montilyet稍后被派去逆转一触即发的与内瓦拉的战争。当间谍大师送来了那封带有你对于Coryoheus真名记录的信时，Irian Amladaris吓得几乎尿了裤子。而他也推进了我们所做的努力。”Maevaris回忆道，“这些都多亏了Felix。因为他，我们才会现在在此相聚。”

 

       Dorian点头，擦了擦鼻子。他用手背抹去双颊湿漉漉的泪痕。“他是一个伟大的人，”Dorian说，“和他父亲一样。”

 

       “最棒的人。”Maevaris赞同着。

 

       Dorian指向了纸上另一个他注视已久的名字。那个名字被毒液般的深绿色圈出。

 

       “让我来对付她。”Dorian提议道。

 

       Maevaris轻笑着点了点头。“玩得开心点。我敢肯定，她见到你会很高兴。”

 

       二人同时靠回了椅背上，稍微享受了一刻的放松。面对这所有的工作，Dorian开始觉得，成为塔文特的一位贵族掌门人要比他想象中的还要无聊和糟糕。

 

       “跟我说说，Maevaris，你真的嫁给了Varric的表亲？”Dorian带着揶揄的嘲笑，试图舒缓气氛。

 

       Maevaris耸了耸肩。“我还能说什么呢？毕竟矮人最知道怎么去探索女孩子的 **深渊之路** 了……”

 


	3. 三.

 

       宅院的大门直通阳台，在那儿能俯瞰整个葡萄园。Dorian等候在门口时，一个奴隶走来向他鞠躬行礼。

 

       在很久之前，Dorian便来过这里。

 

       “夫人，领主Dorian Pavus已到。”那个奴隶宣告道。

 

       “他不是一位领主——至少，还不是。”那个女人说着从座位上起身迎接他。

 

       “而这一事实正是点亮我生活的欢乐之源。”Dorian回敬道，接过她的手，在她的指节上落下一吻。

 

       “我为你父亲的死感到哀悼。四年前我也失去了我的父亲，到现在我仍会不断地想念他。”她说。她的声音仿佛镀有一层刻意的甜腻与关怀，而那关怀听上去就同它表现得那般平淡且虚假。

 

       “这让我很感激，Cressida。”Dorian说道。

 

       他不禁注意到了悬在她那单薄金链下的那块小小的绿宝石吊坠。Dorian暗自嘲笑起她为找到这条项链花费的功夫：这么多年过去了，她依然记得戴上这条当年晚餐上Dorian羞辱她时的她便戴着的那条项链。也像当年一样，这珠宝衬得她的面孔暗淡无光。

 

       另一件绝非巧合的事是，在这么一大个府邸里，Cressida Caretori偏偏选中了此处与他会面。就是在这个阳台上，他的父亲曾要求他为自己无礼的行为主动向她道歉；就是在这里，他的父亲自作主张地回绝了她父亲想要让两家子女联婚的提议。就是在这里，Ceratori家主也同样自作主张地决定继续他们把军事物资从恰利纳斯移出的行动，这可让Pavus家族损失了一大笔钱。

 

       当Dorian坐在一把柳条软椅上时，他想着Cressida会不会再一次让他带着她去那个玫瑰花圃，就像当初一般。她曾彬彬有礼又不无自豪地向他介绍了那些玫瑰，努力装作他还没有完全碾碎她那脆弱的自信心。他那时便也没有揭穿，他甚至还在他们分别时在她脸上淡淡一吻，令她的面颊泛起粉色。

 

       接下来的那个秋天里，他与她会在明拉索斯的法环中时不时相遇。那个学期里Dorian参与了Alexius的研究项目；而Cressida则悄然辍学——这其实就是被开除的委婉说法——自从她的魔法能力开始持续萎缩。她作为她父亲的一项耻辱回到了家中。

 

       那个奴隶端着小银盘出现了，他把盘子小心翼翼地置下，放于二人椅间的小圆桌上。“夫人，请允许我带来这瓶9:08年间马纳斯佩尔产桶酿巴贝拉葡萄酒。”那个奴隶说着倒上了两杯，“它的口感丝滑，微微含酸，夫人与大人或许还能尝出一丝树莓和香草味。”

 

       他揭开了餐罩，一小碟微型点心便展现了出来。“二位将享受到厨师长准备的羊奶酪，番茄橄榄扁面包，以及烤猪肉串蘸熏味芒果浆。”

 

       那个奴隶语罢便离开了。Dorian拿了一根肉串，把上面的烤肉在那金黄色的粘稠酱汁里转了转。接着他抿了一口红酒。的确是不错的搭配，尽管比起树莓，他尝到得到更多是樱桃的香味。

 

       “所以，是什么事让你光临寒舍，Dorian？”Cressida边轻晃着酒杯边问道。

 

       “噢，我们还是别拐弯抹角了，Cressida，”Dorian说着从盘中又拿了一根肉串，“你很清楚我为什么来这里。”

 

       Cressida抿着酒。“维纳托利不再是一个军用队伍，而也不再崇拜 **年长者** 。你和你那奥莱的朋友们都确保了这一点，如它所应该的那样。但其中的哲理依旧是对的。古时的塔文特统治了整个世界，那时的我们可没有因为一些土地上虚构的分界而傻傻地坐在一边，任由软弱而愚蠢的人们滋生。”

 

       Dorian顿了顿，下一口的食物刚举在嘴边，“那是，那可非常奏效呢。”Dorian说着，“一场暴力的叛乱就由古时的塔文特引发，带给了南边一位新的殉道者兼女神明，还诞生了一个从数字上都能五比一压倒帝国教会的新宗教。我知道你也许从没有游历过帝国国外的地方，而对于那所有国外的人对你我这样的人所持有的糟糕看法，我确信你也会被吓一跳的。”

 

       “难道巨龙会因为绵羊的哀叫而自恼吗？”Cressida反击道。

 

       Dorian边咀嚼边赞同地点点头，小心地将第二根钢叉放在盘子上。“不会，只不过当这龙已经是又老又肥还虚弱，而那群绵羊则是身着盔甲，手拿刀剑，数字上能敌它的五倍。更别提那群牛了，它们提着更大的刀和斧头，乘着的战舰还能向那只又老又肥的龙开火。”

 

       “龙会虚弱是因为有人从它腹中夺走了它的火焰。那些人把它捆于枷锁，逼它和那些羊鸦狗雀尸体一起平起平坐。”Cressida说道。她又抿了一口酒，把弄着胸前的吊坠。

 

       “龙会虚弱是因为它目空一切，以为自己无懈可击，”Dorian说着尝了一口扁面包。他点了点头，微微把面包举起来些，边吃边继续说，“这我是知道的。我们曾在南边杀过几条龙，而它们死前都不知道自己才是真正的猎物。顺带一提，食物很美味。”

 

       “帝国已经缺失了荣耀与方向，Dorian。但却是维纳托利想要重新找回我们的荣耀，找回那些已经被那类忘却了我们的价值观的家族所削弱的血脉和骨气——他们仍沉迷淫逸，醉生梦死。”

 

       Dorian继续咀嚼着他的第二口扁面包，由衷地很喜欢青橄榄带来的酸辛口味，混合着紫甘蓝的苦和生土豆的甜，都由一小点油盐将滋味相融。他想，为了他的淫逸生活，他的家中需要一位这样的好厨师。

 

       “我不禁感到你在暗指我。”Dorian咽下面包后又拍了拍手上的屑，说道。

 

       “我听说你现在是个基佬了。”Cressida显然是选择了毫不客气的字词。

 

       “我听说你被迫嫁给了一个幸依*阶层的人，”Dorian回击道，“而且你还变肥了。”

 

       Cressida当然是缺乏了奥莱女贵族的腰身，但公然指出一个女人的体重总是一个在文明开始变成粗俗瞬间的杀手锏。

 

       “我有了三个儿子，都是法师。而你的丈夫又给你续下了多少种？”

 

       “我们没有结婚，而虽然不管你事，但你也把我们的体位给弄反了。也许你的丈夫在如何使用他的‘设备’上需要一些指点？因为你看上去可真是急躁，显然没能从他那里得到正确的关注。”Dorian继续着，“不过这也能理解。如果这位Laetan知道如何去读人，而不是如何展现床上功夫，我可才是要吃惊了。”

 

       “我早该预料到你会沦落成这样了。毕竟你的父亲就喜欢像女人一样去做这种事，他的儿子走上了同样的路也是情有可原的了。”

 

       听见她这句话，Dorian的酒杯停在了嘴唇边。

 

       “我的父亲深爱着我的母亲，”Dorian说道，将Halward隐瞒了一生的谎言延续着，“从无二心。”

 

       “哦，当然了。”Cressida说着扯起一个残忍的笑容，又饮了一口红酒。

 

       Dorian一口饮尽了他剩下的酒。这次会面比他想象的还有成果，而且这才花了他几分钟的时间。更棒的是，比起儿时，现在的Cressida更是令人无法忍受。他把酒杯放回了桌上。

 

       “无论你在那瓶酒里掺了什么，”他指向他的杯子，“都掺得太多了。”

 

       Dorian从座位上起身，眺望着那植被乱生的葡萄园，想着那所有灌注给Cressida Certori的，她不应得的财富和声望，只因她是她父亲的女儿；而他是他父亲的儿子，他的祖辈追溯到的某个所谓的行梦者，他也仅是远远诞生在整个赛达斯大陆的人们开始了解他们的人生所能拥有怎样的机遇和目标之前而已。

 

       “能再次与你会面，真是 **令人高兴** 。”Dorian说道，“但一如既往，恐怕你的存在实在让我胃部不适。我倒的确希望你能继续以你这么狂热追捧的正直又荣耀的方式生活下去。我自己离开就好，不用送了。”

 

       Dorian大步离开了阳台，然后在心中默默感谢着他的父亲。那个男人一生中虽没有能给Dorian多少值得感谢的事，但他在死后却给Dorian带来了一个不错的礼物。

 

       Cressida知道了她不该知道的秘密。

 

       这意味着Cressida也有着不愿泄露的秘密。

 

 

*幸依（Laeten），塔文特一种法师阶层。 

 


	4. 四.

 

 

       这扇门的门边是破的，矛头般的木条碎片正随着门的敞开被从这厚重的橡木门上割下，随后一个矮人被丢了出来，快得像颗离弦的石头。

 

       Dorian拍了拍他白色法袍前的灰尘，踏过那个破旧的门槛，把他的法杖底端插进了那位落地的矮人喉中。Dorian的手掌扫过这位矮胖的黑帮密探的身体，后者因此发出了痛苦的声音；一声响指后，随着一击模糊的爆裂声，那个矮人的手脚都顿然僵直，血液粘稠而缓慢地从他头上的每一处裂口流出，而他颅骨内的液体也从爆裂的缝隙中开始渐渐溢出。

 

       一张昂贵的漆黑硬木长桌架于房间深处，一位矮人正安然落座在它的另一端。他短小的双腿正翘在桌上，而他的一只手正伸进一个小小的金色盒子里，抓出了一把香料。

 

       在他那好似宝座一样的椅子后面，一扇门猛地打开，另一个矮人闯了进来，举着一把锈迹斑斑的锤矛。而桌子边的矮人伸出另一只手把他拦住了。

 

       “没事的，”Brevikk说道，向Dorian示意着他脚边的空座，“让我们都文明点。请就座，Pavus。”

 

       另一个矮人收起了他沉甸甸的流星锤，然后默默退进房间后那扇厚重的金属门里。Dorian便才把法杖插回他背后的收钩。

 

       “看上去我已经名声远扬了。”Dorian说着把椅子从血泊中拖过，把那个死了的矮人稍稍踢到一边。

 

       “真是很抱歉造成了这番混乱。”他边说边坐下。

 

       “反正他是消耗品，”Brevikk说着挥了挥手，另一只手举在鼻子前，用自己的喷嚏把那一小撮香料粉吹走。他狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，用手抹着鼻头，“我能帮你做些什么吗，小Pavus？”

 

       这位黑帮帮主咧嘴一笑，露出满口银牙黄牙。这个矮人脸上的皱纹很深，他一生恶行累累，沉迷毒品，现在竟然还能完整地站在他面前，真是个奇迹。

 

       “是谁杀了我的父亲？”Dorian问道。

 

       Brevikk又笑了。“你的意思难道不应该是，‘是谁这么多年来一直在勒索我的父亲？’”

 

       “我对那不关心，”Dorian说着谎。当务之急是不是这个，但他也定会找出这位幕后黑手。

 

       “你为什么觉得我会对此知情？”Brevikk问道。

 

       “因为我的父亲把你养成了一只富得流油的蟑螂。”Dorian说道。他想起他父亲留下的详细记录，关于每个月他需要付给这个黑帮的款目，只为了封他们的口。

 

       “每个月八条纯金，还不包括那些购买香料和水晶的钱，五六所妓院的押金，三座矿场和那项可获暴利的与瑟赫隆之间军火交易的一半所有权。”Dorian稍稍偏过头，耸了耸肩，“这些还仅仅是个开头。”

 

       “他是我很好的朋友，”Brevikk说着把翘在桌上的脚放了下来，“我们一起做过很多生意。但这不意味着我就会知道是谁杀了他。”

 

       “而最近那些生意并不太好，不是吗？自从喀拉思忒斯的领主Cicilliano接管了管制毒品运输的特别行动小组，他就处处给你找麻烦，”Dorian说道，“他的地域在前十年间——归功于我父亲——一直卷入暴力的街头黑帮纷争。他再头脑简单，也没有花太长时间就发现了问题的源头所在。”

 

       Brevikk耸肩。

 

       “你可承担不起失去我父亲的生意。”Dorian说着，“现在他死了，他的秘密已经毫无价值了。所以，矮人，现在的你处于两个处境。要么你没有预料到我父亲的去世，而此刻你也在试图找出是谁干的，好来勒索他们；要么你一直都知道他会死，然后决定你已经骑在这匹小马头上够久了，开始打算换一匹新的。”

 

       Brevikk依旧在耸肩，“人都会死。”

 

       Dorian的手指敲打在桌子边缘，另一只手抚着他胡子的一角，轻轻笑起来，“你这么一说还真是有趣。”

 

       Dorian伸出一只手指。当一道细小的黑紫色能量流闪过空中，他微微眯起眼睛，由那道电流连接他的指尖与Brevikk的额头。矮人抬起了眼睛，却一副对这魔法无动于衷的样子。

 

       “杀了我会是个不明智的选择。”他哼声。

 

       “我刚刚失去了我的父亲，”Dorian回答，“所以我对此很受刺激，很容易就会做出不明智的选择。”

 

       “如果你杀了我，我的帮会所有人都会出动追杀你的。”Brevikk说。

 

       “的确，但毕竟我家大宅的围墙还是很高的，而你们矮人又都——很矮。”Dorian说，“还很肥，肥到挤不进那些破旧的管道，假设你们想从那里进来的话。而且，它们满嘴狗屎*，哦我是说那些管道，你们矮人也是，但主要还是那些管道。”

 

       “你以为那些墙就能阻止他们？”

 

       “你以为如果你不给我我想要的答案，我就不会把你的脑浆溅到后面那堵墙上吗？”

 

       “我们帮会可比你的领主参议院强大多了。”

 

       “我一点都不关心什么领主参议院，”Dorian坦诚地说着，“给我一个名字。我已经开始失去耐心了。”

 

       “你这样是没用的。”

 

       “那我就让它有用。”

 

       “你什么都不会做的。你就是个可悲的死基佬，就和你爸一样。”Brevikk开始口不择言了。他额前的电流顶在他的皮肤上，一滴汗珠正悄然滑下。

 

       “最后的机会了。”

 

       “你他妈去死吧，Pav——”

 

       矮人的后脑勺顿时炸开，溅在了墙上，像是一幅低档画廊里的糟糕作品。猩红的血液，小块的骨头，块状的凝浆，开始一齐缓慢地从石墙和金属门上滑落，像是在暴风雨之下的傍晚，滚滚阴雨从窗面流下。

 

       Dorian闻到了第一股的血腥味。他在南部的时候，曾与大片的维纳托利成员和灰袍守望者搏斗，也曾同各类猛兽，怪物和巨龙拼命。但他从没有习惯那股夹杂着生肉和铁的气味。在此刻这种封闭的环境里，这臭味近乎令他窒息。

 

       Brevikk座椅后的金属大门开始缓缓打开，同时Dorian迅速站起，举起了他的法杖，伸出左手手掌朝向那个入口。当另外那个矮人弹出头时，他的手上即刻燃起一团火焰。那矮人身穿锈迹斑斑的鳞甲，手里挥着同样生锈的锤矛。他看了看Dorian留下的血腥画作，在这场景边漫不经心地走动着，接着看向Dorian掌上的火焰。

 

       “他不肯好好谈判。”Dorian说道，“我希望你能更配合一点。”

 

       那个矮人哼了一声，点了点头，然后重新走回了那黑暗的长廊中。

 

       Dorian迟疑了一刻。他猜想着还有谁，或者还有什么，还在那扇门后潜伏着。他刚刚可是炸了Brevikk的脑袋，那位近乎统治了恰利纳斯二十余年的黑帮头领的脑袋。要么这些矮人早就不耐烦于他，很开心能就此摆脱他，要么他们正在盘算着以相同的手段来报答Dorian。

 

       不论如何，贸然的行动都不会给他带来好处。另一位矮人看起来是个哑巴，所以至少Dorian不需要听他那些空洞的威胁了。

 

       他在桌边缓慢地走动，时而抬起脚，好避免那些漫到地上的血块沾上他的靴子。

 

 

 

*原文full of shit，字面翻译为充满狗屎，用于形容人时意指满口胡言。


	5. 五.

 

 

       Meavaris匆匆翻过那叠文件，继而吃惊地张大了嘴。

 

       “你从哪里拿到这个的？”她不可思议地问道，“这里面……这就是……这就是全部需要的了。”

 

       Dorian向后躺进皮椅中，手里晃动着玻璃杯中的白兰地。“这是我从恰利纳斯的黑帮那里得来的。”他自得地说着。

 

       而Maevaris就此停下了翻页的动作，放下手上的纸张，抬眼看向他。她的惊喜很快转为了担忧。“他们是不会就这么乖乖交上这个的，”她说，“你得给了他们什么来作为交换？”

 

       “我没有给他们任何东西，除了把他们在切利纳斯的首领的脑袋给弄爆了。他那矮人的小脑袋爆开的样子就像是一个装满了果冻的气球。”Dorian边说着边抿了一口白兰地，“现在想起来其实还是挺吓人的。”

 

       “这不是在开玩笑，Dorian。”Maevaris说着，“你不——”

 

       “别担心，”他答应着，“让我来操心那个黑帮吧。我确定Varric会很乐意来帮忙的——好让我免了他在邪恶恩典*上输给我的债。”

 

       对此Maevaris轻笑起来。“叫一个Tethras家族的人来帮忙只会让你陷入更多麻烦吧。”

 

       令人惊奇的是，恰利纳斯黑帮总部里的档案竟十分藏量深厚而与时俱进。它包括了所有当地的领主与家族的信息，但同样也包含着远至南部和西部贵族家族的信息。Dorian猜想这黑帮也许展开着更为复杂的交易，像是把原件留在本部，但同时也把其他信息的无数复件在帝国境内境外不断传播。这样一来，就能防止有人试图以此弄垮帮派，还能一举让他们销声匿迹。

 

       这就是为什么他的父亲久久没有做出他对Brevikk做的事了。他没有选择，只能乖乖付账，而任何轻率的举动或拒绝服从便会给Pavus家族带来毁灭性的灾难。

 

       他让那个无舌的矮人搬出了所有关于他父亲的档案，随后便将那些枯黄的纸张在掌心直接烧毁。那个矮人不置可否地耸了耸肩。反正它们现在也没有任何价值了。他注视着那些纸张缓缓皱起，接着燃烧消逝，最后成为缕缕轻灰散入空中，竟感到异常地轻松起来。

 

       “我想这对你来说会有用吧？”Dorian说道。

 

       “有用？”Maevaris说，“这可不止有用。这就是我们现在最需要的东西了。虽然我还会让我的人再去深入研究一下，收集些需要用来配合这些文件的资料，但是没错，这会很有用。”

 

       “那就好。”Dorian说。

 

       他把杯子放在桌上，接着把双手落于腿上。他深深地呼吸着。万事都在朝着应有的方向发展。多年来，Maevaris的名声已被她置于前线，她不断地在领主参议院内寻求支持，建立名望，独自地抗击着所有的威胁和敲诈勒索。还有不到一个月的时间，参议院集会又将召开，而她便终于有了机会来实施她那从始至今策划已久的最后一击。

 

       “我的父亲是同性恋。”Dorian突然毫无征兆地宣布道。

 

       Maevaris再一次停下了翻阅，抬起头来。

 

       “Halward？他是……”

 

       “没错。”Dorian说着，“自从他成年起他就一直与男人有往来了，秘密往来。有人发现了，于是从我是个小孩时，就有人一直在以此勒索他。”

 

       “我都不知道。”Maevaris说。

 

       “这就是他所希望的。”

 

       Maevaris伸出了她的手。她轻轻地把手放在Dorian膝上。她知道Dorian成长过程中的故事，所以此时，她无疑也在脑中联想着种种的线索和证明，就像几个夜晚前Dorian阅读他父亲的遗嘱时那样。

 

       “无论如何，我很抱歉。这绝不会是容易的生活。”她开口。

 

       这不比她所需要承受的一切来得容易。她虽不是生于Maevaris家族，但这也是她从少年时便选择的生活。Tilani家族掌门人的位置会给她以外的任意一位亲戚继承，因为她绝不会有亲生的子嗣。

 

       这也不比Dorian所需要承受的一切来得容易。在他那些在Alexius家中度过的一成不变的年月里，他一直活在一种自愿的堕落放逐之中。而当他的父亲试图将他带回家时，试图补偿他的错误，把Dorian带回他生来所有的生活时，他唯一成功了做到的，反只是把他的儿子越推越远。

 

       躲避很容易。说谎很容易。伪装很容易。成为塔文特所想要的模样很容易。

 

       他的父亲从未试过那条更难的道路。

 

       而此时，Dorian选择心甘情愿地踏上那条道路。

 

       “谢谢，”虽然他还是这样说道，“无论如何。”

 

       Maevaris理好了那叠文件。“我马上会着手行动的，可以让我带走它们吗？”

 

       “归你了。”Dorian说，“我自己也有一些小事需要处理。”

 

       她向Dorian投来疑惑的目光。接着他回以微笑。

 

       “一些家事。”

 

 

 

*邪恶恩典（Wicked Grace），DA系列赛达斯大陆流行的卡牌游戏。

 


End file.
